


More than brotherly love

by SOULLESSREDHED



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Incest, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOULLESSREDHED/pseuds/SOULLESSREDHED





	More than brotherly love

Ezio was astonished when he found out what cloudia was up to. Every night she went out for hours and her excuse was she was visiting her fiancée which was believable until Ezio went out one night looking for women. He came across a pack of hookers (that's not the only way he came that night). But he was surprised to see that one of them was cloudia. He couldn't believe his eyes. Oh the the trouble she'd be if there dad found out. He took this opportunity to "hire" cloudia. "Have we here? Fine looking young woman". Cloudia was furious but knew ezio could tell there dad as soon as you could say 'THE DARK AGES ARE BACK'. "So your gonna do what I say when I say it Cappito' ezio said. "Si" replied cloudia. " I want you to give me a hand job right here in this ally". Cloudia reluctantly did. Her touch was angelically soft. Her speed was as fast as a horse running. When Ezio finally came it stained cloudia's dress with a nice white blot which she pass as her fiancée's doing. Ezio felt great after the orgasm and couldn't wait till next time.


End file.
